


More Than A Kiss

by AZDragon



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Control, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dominant Ben Solo, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kissing, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZDragon/pseuds/AZDragon
Summary: Ben and Rey are preparing for a Christmas Eve gathering, but during pre-holiday help at their friends’ home, Ben sees Rey getting more attention than usual. He decides to remind her of who she truly belongs to, taking the tradition of the mistletoe kiss much further.





	1. Attention

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145854776@N02/32529160928/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 

    The overwhelming scent of cinnamon and spices seemed to flood the foyer as Rey and Ben entered Finn and Rose’s decorated house. There was only about a week left before Christmas and the young couple spared no expense in turning their home into something insanely bright and a bit too festive for the holidays.  
    “Gaaack…why did Finn have to buy these things?” Ben snorted and kicked his foot at the wooden basket that was set right near the front door, filled with red-sparkling pine cones. The artificial items were all the rage at the local grocery stores this time of year, and the smell never failed to make him gag. He pulled off his wool hat and shook his head free of wet snow, as a fresh layer was falling and had made the drive to their friends’ home more dangerous than usual. Rey just sighed.  
    “Really, Ben? You know how Rose gets, and she can’t resist the holiday fragrances. Though I told her to lighten up on it a bit this year.” She pulled her coat off as she and him wiped their feet on the mat before hanging up their coverings on the tall hat rack in the corner.  
    “ROSE! You there?” Rey called out.  
    “Oh hiiiii! I’m in the kitchen! Be right there!” Rose called from the back of the house in the kitchen area, just tucked behind the stairwell. Finn and Rose had a modest two-story home, with ceilings that were high, thankfully for Ben, and they actually kept some of the place old-fashioned, such as having a log-burning fireplace instead of those modern gas burners that a lot of smaller homes seemed to have in the neighborhoods. Finn had mentioned he liked it, as he and his friend, Poe Dameron, would spend a few hours chopping wood in the backyard to enjoy the crisp air and blow off some steam after working office jobs all day.  
    Rose finally came jogging down the hallway to greet her guests, reaching to give a hug to Ben, barely getting around his torso, as she happily exchanged a peck with Rey. She was in a plain long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, her jeans and a frilly red apron draped along her shoulders and waist. A more pleasant scent of something laced with sugar and butter was coming off her, and her guests, namely Ben, smiled at the more welcoming waft of some fine baking going on.  
    “What’s cooking, hon?” Rey couldn’t help but ask, as Rose had developed quite the reputation at local social gatherings for her baking.  
    “Just working on my homemade blueberry muffins, and of course, some chocolate chip muffins for the boys.” Rose patted at some flour caked on her apron, then grinned up to Ben. “I made your favorite pies as well. Don’t eat it all at once.” She playfully swatted his stomach with the over mitt she still had in one hand and then gestured to them as she wandered back to the kitchen.  
    “I really appreciate you two coming by to help me finish with the upstairs decorations,” Rose started as she led them into the kitchen, which had a door that led directly to the wide backyard, where there was an array of pine and oak trees and plenty of slush, from what Rey could see as she peeked through the window overlooking the sink.  
    “Is that who I think it is out there?” Rey asked suddenly, and Ben came up behind her to tower above her head to catch a look. Indeed, Finn and Poe were several yards away from the house, bundled up in thick coats and black gloves as they swung axes down one at time, each next to each other in front of thick tree trunks, hacking apart logs to prep for the fire.  
    “I THOUGHT that was his car in the front,” Ben sneered. “Dammit, how many does he go through in a year, Rose?”  
Rose looked to the tall man and shrugged as she rearranged items on the kitchen island. “Ever since Poe got that promotion and has moved into his company’s C-Suite, he likes to show off his status through his cars.” No doubt it must’ve been a helluva promotion for Poe to get a black matte colored Range Rover, Ben thought. He just hummed in disapproval and went over to the sink, deciding to busy himself with washing the dishes that were piling up.  
    “Thank you, Ben.” Rose smiled to him then returned to what was looking more like an assembly line mess instead of dessert bowls glaring at her from the island. She dropped a few ingredients into one of the silvery maws as Rey came beside her to help.  
    “I like the downstairs décor, from what I’ve seen so far,” Rey told Rose as the ladies began to pass items back and forth to each other.  
    “Thank you. How do you like THAT, by the way?” Rose gave her a light elbow to her arm to get her to lift her eyes from what she was doing, and Rey paused, turning to her with a furrowed brow. She followed her friend’s eyes along with the light smirk as they looked up. Rey saw that above them both was a lovely green bundle of mistletoe hanging from the middle of the kitchen ceiling. Thick and beautiful, the plant showed off a wide branching of rubbery green leave and small clusters of white berries.  
    “Wow! I didn’t notice that when I came in!” Rey exclaimed as she was handed a wooden spoon to help stir a wet mix of ingredients into frosting for one of the cakes, which Rose always made every year, given it was Finn’s weakness.  
“Finn surprised me with it from Holdo’s Florist, and of course with the kisses that followed. He’s made out like a bandit since he knows I’m in here practically all the time now with the holiday desserts.” Rose blushed a bit, then moved aside to check on the muffins that were cooking in the oven as well as tidy more of the counter, where utensils and pantry items were scattered about.  
    Rey was left alone at the island as Ben removed the dishwashing gloves from his hands and toweled them off. He came up to her to brace his hands on her hips as he stood behind her, kissing the back of her head lightly. “Isn’t that a poison and a parasitic plant, hon?” He whispered to her after looking up at the mistletoe.  
    She huffed. “Of course only YOU would think of the negative, honey. It’s actually part of older Celtic rituals, from what I’ve read online. They say it’s bad luck not to kiss under it.” She leaned back into him, loving the heat from his broad chest hidden beneath his plaid shirt, his thick thighs were encased in black jeans yet seem to frame against her body perfectly. My God, she was getting aroused in the middle of a messy, already occupied kitchen, as his very presence was dominating, just like his dom self that he wanted to be when they discussed the deeper intimate parts of their relationship nearly a year ago. She was so glad they were both spending the night at Rose and Finn’s house, so they could worry less about trying to drive home in the nasty snow and focus more on each other.  
    “Bad luck, hmmmm?” Ben mumbled as his mouth leaned towards her ear, his nose tickling her as he used it to nudge aside a strand of stray hair. “In that case….”  
     His nearly perfect timing to adhere to the tradition was abruptly interrupted by the loud creak of the back door being opened as the screen door slammed open right after it, thudding against the little spring doorstopper. "Firewood’s here!” Finn exclaimed as he came in, bundled well in his winter wears with a handful of firewood. Poe was nearly right behind him as he struggled to not slip going up the back-porch stairs.  
    “Hey, Rey! Ohhhh, what do I see??” Finn smiled and eyed the pair, as Ben had broken away from Rey for a moment, startled. “Mistletoe alert!” Finn boldly stomped up to Rey in his heavy boots and planted a quick kiss on her cheek, as she was still inevitably stuck under the ceiling plant.  
    “Finn! Get that out of here and help Poe! You are both going to let the heat out of the house!” Rose turned and scolded him, moving back to the other side of the island. Finn was slipping as he had been crushing bits of snow into the floor tiles, making the kitchen even more of a hazard.  
    “You damned idiot! Let me help!” Ben snapped at him and reached for half the pile of wood that Finn was now struggling with. The raven-haired man snatched the jagged logs and readjusted them in his arms. “Come on then…”  
    “Ahhh, Rey and Ben have arrived, eh?” Another loud voice nearly made everyone jump, as Poe finally got inside carrying his own pile, balancing much better as he shut both doors with his back. “Hey sweeties… I see mistletoe!”  
    Ben could barely get a word out before Poe went around the island and strode up to Rose, giving her cheek a quick peck with his chapped lips.  
    “Get out! You’re freezing!” Rose snapped at him as she ducked her head away too late, batting his arm with one of her cooking spoons.  
    Poe only raised an eyebrow at her then strode right around to the other side of the island and tilted his head towards Rey. She was smirking so much at Ben and Finn’s earlier antics that she didn’t duck in time and went wide-eyed when Poe caught her right on the mouth. He was gentleman enough to keep his lips closed, but boldly kissed her as if they were both a couple, adding a happy hum for good measure plus a few extra-long seconds. Rey dropped her spoon into the bowl and shoved him.  
    “Enough! You are both nasty! Get that stuff out of here!” Rey finally snapped, brushing away the snow and speckles of wood bark and debris that was now sticking to her shirt thanks to Poe’s advances.  
    Ben had paused in the kitchen doorway still holding the firewood, his dark eyes boring into the scene. He knew that Poe was single, and he had no idea why the man hadn’t landed a steady woman yet, but he was likely too in love with his cars and money to probably care. Despite that, Poe had made numerous passes at Rey since she became Ben’s steady after they had all met back at an office party. Ben loved Rey more than the world itself and as a result, he bred some strong jealousy deep inside himself at those who even eyed her once with lust. It was no big deal with Finn, who had known Rey since grade school, but enough was enough.  
    “Hey Ben! You coming??” A deep voice yelled down the hallway near the front of the house, where Ben had let Finn walk ahead to so he could drop the wood into the living room.  
    “Yeah, yeah! Just a minute.” Ben shouted back to Finn and then glared once more, this time his eyes locked with his love. Rey looked confrontational at first, but then her gaze went soft, eyes seeming to grow glassy, her lips moving into a straight horizontal line of zero expression. Looks like daddy would have some work to do tonight.  
____________________

   Fortunately, the upstairs decorating process took less time than everyone had expected. Rose had finally finished most of her baking and was relieved to get the hell out of the now stifling kitchen. She was happily assaulted with random kisses the whole time she was in there, thanks to Finn’s mistletoe. Poe, of course, played right along, knowing that Rose was more tolerable of his antics than Rey would likely be.  
   The upstairs to the house was mainly the master bedroom with attached bathroom, a long hallway, a few closets, and another guest bedroom and bathroom. The ladies had spent time putting up poinsettias along various parts of the wall in tiny wreath forms and putting strands of holly along the stairwell bannister. They finally added the sun-sensitive electrical candles to every windowsill, given a low flickering glow to every darkened room. Ben, Finn, and Poe had tidied up the downstairs and were now arranging the living room with a few snacks and spirits. Finn had gotten the fire going to a steady low flame and was tending to the logs when the girls finally joined in and everyone could relax.  
    Ben and Finn were enjoying some local beers as each of their girls settled into their respective lovers’ arms. Rey leaned against her man’s thick chest, relishing the warmth coupled with the fire as he draped an arm around her shoulder, giving nuzzles to her head and neck. She had chosen a simple glass of wine and balanced it carefully as she enjoyed the light citrus taste, feeling it tingle within her muscles lightly before it brought her into a state of calmness. The two of them shared one end of the long lounging couch, while Finn and Rose took up the other side, though Rose was too animated in conversation to hold her drink.  
    Relaxing, unfortunately, was also not the choice word for at least one other in the party. Poe chatted and shifted in a wide loveseat right near the couch like an oversized bird in a nest and was going for something that he insisted on bringing with him: a few shots of whisky. One of the whisky brands in particular caught both Ben and Rey’s noses off guard and practically made Ben want to gag again. Cinnamon…what?? As Poe rambled on about the holiday pranks going on at his workplace, Ben quickly reached down to the coffee table and grabbed the amber bottle to look at the label. Fireball Whisky…fuuuuck. The Canadian drink was notorious for burning like hell and its infamous cinnamon taste.  
    “Hey hot shot, you want some?” Poe caught Ben eyeing the bottle and reached for one of the shots already prepared on the table. He lifted the dark colored drink and reached out to him, and Rey saw Poe’s eyes were already pathetically glassed over.  
    “Ummmm,” Ben paused and frowned, but Rose took a small couch pillow and tossed it at him, luckily having it land on his leg to only startle him. “Come on, Ben, live a little!” She gestured as she took another long sip of her wine.  
Rey smirked and nudged him, then let her left hand wander down so it slipped under the throw blanket she and him were partially covered in, sliding down along his crotch, feeling him mildly hard, no doubt from her teasing since the kitchen incident. “Go ahead, babe. We aren’t driving tonight,” she whispered to him, gently licking his earlobe as her mouth had slipped beneath his raven hair.  
    “Alright, why fucking not?” Ben usually didn’t curse a lot in company, but the alcohol already loosened him up more than it should have. Plus, Rey’s affections always relaxed him more. He took Poe’s shot glass and balanced it near his mouth, finally tossing his head back and the heated Fireball along with it. “Gaaaaahhhh…,” he half shouted, half gagged as he abruptly set the empty shot glass down. The burn might as well have been like taking a burning ember from the fireplace and swallowing it whole. Poe only laughed and fell back in his seat, almost slipping off the chair completely.  
    “You are so going to feel like shit tomorrow, Poe!” Rose chuckled as Finn only raised his beer bottle in mock salute.  “Hear hear!” He added to the insult.  
    Poe only shook his head and flipped them off, continuing his chatter as Rey finally put her glass down and rose to go get some more wine for the party. Rose told her where it was, so she excused herself for a moment after giving Ben a quick kiss. Finn had stepped up a moment to help with the fire again as Poe stuffed his face with crackers and continued rattling on to a now bored Rose.  
    Back in the kitchen, Rey flipped on the lights and headed for the counter where a two-level metal wine rack stood. She surveyed the contents and pulled out at least one white wine and one blush, stepping back a moment to settle them on the island and away from the limited room on the counter where Rose’s cooking items were still scattered about.  
    “Need shome help with a choice?” The slurring male voice behind her made her nearly jump, as her back was to the doorway of the kitchen. She had heard male voices down the hall only a few minutes ago but had concluded it was Finn and Ben talking, or likely arguing, about something, so the third voice had to be…Poe.  
    “I’m fine,” she turned her head, seeing Poe leaning in the doorway, trying to keep himself fully upright but not doing well at it. Rey relaxed, thinking he wouldn’t be an issue, and returned to taking out more wine glasses and setting them next to the bottles. But then she couldn’t step away from the island, and then realized quickly that the mistletoe loomed above her like a little demon staring down at her, knowing what trouble it was about to get her into.  
    “POE,” she stated firmly, feeling the warm arms wrapping around her waist, his fingertips framing her hips, lightly squeezing, the brunette man leaning into her all too similarly to Ben, resting his chin on her shoulder. She felt nauseated, as his breath reached past her ear and hit her nose, a mix of sour beer and Fireball cinnamon.  
    “Rey, have I told you how lovely you look tonight?” Poe said softly to her, breathing right into her neck. Her veins and muscles twitched all on their own as she swallowed.  
    “More than once, Poe. Now stop it, you’re too drunk.” She tried to move away but then froze as she felt something hard press into the exposed skin of her shoulder, thanks to her wide-necked blouse. Poe let out a largely inhuman growl and sank his teeth into her shoulder. She figured he was being a drunken idiot, but strangely, it felt good. Ben had given her every level of kisses possible, but not much biting, as they had talked about it in the past but never really acted on it. Then the pain started.  
    “Owwww! Poe, STOP!” Rey jerked as Poe unwillingly held her, though probably for his own balance at that point. He pulled his mouth away and Rey felt something strange, as her shoulder became hot and she felt something wet on her skin, tickling uncomfortably. She struggled to pull away from him and Poe only spun her around to face him, pushing her hips and back hard into the island.  
    “You taste shhhweet, Rey. May I have shhome more?” Poe asked her, wickedly smiling with lips that were suddenly showing bright red in one corner, and he didn’t even give her a chance to answer, crushing his lips against hers, now opening her mouth to try and gain entrance, pinning her to the island with his forearms. “Ahhhhh!” Rey abruptly pulled away and yelled out of the side of her mouth, then slid her arms back more on the island counter as he practically was falling into her. Her hand bumped one of the empty wine glasses, toppling it off the island, and it shattered loudly onto the kitchen floor.  
    Poe didn’t even seem to notice the heavy footsteps coming down the hallway after some muffled yelling from the living room. Ben was immediately in the doorway and taking in the vileness of his so-called friend practically trying to take Rey right in the kitchen. “WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?” He roared and stomped up to the two, tearing Poe off Rey by his shirt collar and slamming him into the wall. Rey stayed frozen to the island, gripping and rubbing at her shoulder and she was heavily breathing, watching the altercation.  
    “Geezus, Ben! What the hell?” Poe suddenly caught a moment of sobriety as his wide eyes stared up at Ben’s, whose were blown black with rage and something else. The drunken man wasn’t even going to try and place the look.  
    “YOU LISTEN, HARD,” Ben leaned into the smaller man’s face and gritted out the words, trying not to scream. “Get the hell out of here and don’t ever fucking touch her again! You tell them we will be in here cleaning up.” Ben gestured to the shattered mess all over the floor. “I don’t want ANY of you in here right now. Get me?”  
Poe was shaking and rapidly nodded his head, his palms up in a desperate plea. Ben didn’t wait for any verbal response and shoved him ahead of him out the door. He heard Rose’s voice as she peeked around from the bottom of the stairwell at them.  
    “Are you o.k. in there?” She called but stopped short when she saw Ben’s flushed form in the kitchen doorframe. He calmed himself just enough.  
    “Rose, there’s some broken glass in here. Give me and Rey a few minutes and we’ll clean it up.” Ben calmly told Rose. The petite woman nodded, going pale in the face as she saw Poe stumbling down the hallway like a zombie. Rose grabbed him and pulled him out of sight.  
    Ben snarled lowly and pulled shut the hidden sliding door that was carved into the kitchen doorframe. He used it only once before when Rose had too many visitors in her kitchen during a Thanksgiving, and he needed this privacy now. He turned and eyed Rey, still standing by the island, and walked right up to her.  
    “Ben, I’m so…sorry.” She pleaded to him as he grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her up so that her ass rested right on the island top. He was still breathing hard from the adrenaline, but then Rey noticed something, as his hips were nearly pressed into hers in her current position. He was tenting hard, his black jeans straining to hold back something she was dying for all evening.  
    “What…is this?” Ben’s eyed then dropped from hers and focused on her shoulder. Rey couldn’t cover it up in time, as part of the shoulder fabric was ripped from her struggles. He saw the crimson trickle…Poe had drawn blood, and fuck, his teeth marks were imprinted on her skin.  
    “So he likes to bite as well as kiss, hmmm, little one?” Rey’s mouth dropped at the mention of the pet name, which was used when Ben took on his “daddy” role when he was really taking over in the intimate part of their relationship. She cleared her head enough to slip into her part.  
    “I didn’t do anything, I swear, daddy,” she told him, reaching up to caress the side of Ben’s face in an effort to calm him. “He wanted the kiss. Look where we are at!” She told him as her head lifted a bit to eye the mistletoe. His eyes followed, then abruptly pulled her back to look at him by gripping her chin between his thumb and forefinger.  
    “Indeed, the old mistletoe tradition. I do remember I couldn’t even do that to you earlier this evening due to his shit. Well now, little one, you want a kiss under the mistletoe? I’ll give you one, and more.” Ben pulled her to his lips by her chin and crushed his mouth against hers, pulling her flush against his body. Her legs immediately went to wrap around his lower back, trying to swallow up his clothed cock, yet the fabric was frustrating her. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and pushed against her own in a desperate tangle of wet muscle. She breathed hard and practically whined through her nose as he slipped his tongue out of her and then bit lightly on her upper lip, pulling back in a sucking motion, making her freeze against him for fear of hurting herself. She felt an immediate warmth in her panties as he let it slip free of his sharp teeth, then did the same to her lower lip, slightly harder.  
    “Mmmmm,” she hummed into him as he suckled her tender flesh for a few seconds, then he slipped free of her now sore mouth and he reached for her shirt, gripping the hem and pulling it up and off of her, setting it on the counter. He left her lace bra in place and then focused on the bite mark. He took a finger and swiped it over the blood, lifting it for her to see before he locked eyes with hers and slipped the digit into his own mouth, his own hum indicating he liked it more than he should.  
    “Daddy, please? I’ll make it up to you!” She begged, trying to reach for his cock but failing. He kept her pressed again the counter and pushed her, so she was soon balancing back on her elbows. He then stepped back to pull off her black pants, yanking her panties down with them. He let one leg of the fabric still dangle on her legs, which he now stretched out into a V so he could step between them. He took his hand and slid it up her smooth stomach, over her breasts, and then slipped two of his digits into her mouth.  
    “I want you to suck on them, little one, and you’ll keep sucking until you cum, then you bite. Understand?” He looked at her with a dark smile, as he then licked at the digits on his other hand, pouring his spit onto them so that it practically dribbled down his forearm, soaking into the rolled-up sleeve of his shirt. Rey watched him and nodded, opening her mouth to suck in his digits, tasting the salty roughness of his skin, which made her lower lips swell to a painful arousal.  
    “Good girl,” Ben said as he lowered his other hand and slipped two fingers slowly into her aching pussy. Rey gasped around his digits, breathing hard and struggling to balance as daddy began a slow pumping in and out of her swollen labia, his flesh making squelching noises every time he moved along her wet velvet passage. He chucked softly as he turned his fingers to curve upwards inside her, brushing hard against the spongy g-spot, and she felt like she would choke, yet she sucked hard on his fingers like they were his own thick cock pushing deep into her throat.  
    “More baby, more!” Ben’s voice raised only slightly as his look hardened at seeing her come undone. She seemed even more gorgeous than before with the bite mark on her, even if it wasn’t his own. He would change that soon enough.  
    “Mmmm, mmmph!” Rey suddenly began to shake on cue, biting down hard onto Ben’s fingers, and he winced, almost forgetting that she had a strong mouth herself. She spasmed hard as her orgasm overtook her, soaking Ben’s fingers as they pumped in and out of her at a furious pace, his digits preventing her screams, and he mercifully slowed his finger fucking enough to let her come down from her high. His cock was furious, but he controlled himself well and was eager to take out more on her once in the bedroom later, but he was far from finished with the roughness that she would be enduring the rest of the week for her little stunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C-Suite: When one becomes a Chairman of a particular section of an organization, such as CEO. Poe is likely a Chairman of Finances or Information.


	2. More Than A Kiss

   The next morning found Finn and Poe at the dining room table, while Ben was over in the living room on his cell phone, chatting intensely about something as he paced the room. Rose and Rey were busy in the kitchen, bringing out coffee one by one to the men and then returning to final prep everyone’s plates for breakfast. Finn quietly nursed his hot caffeine while Poe sat at the end seat with his head in his hands. He had showered but no one could really tell, as his hair was tangled and puffed out, his eyes swollen and baggy, and he groaned now and then. Needless to say, it was a tense breakfast once everyone was at the table, with Rey and Ben purposefully staying away from Poe as they all chatted idly about the holiday parties everyone had to go to for the week as Christmas loomed.  
    Ben and Rey finally headed out late morning, bidding farewell to their friends and making the long trek back to their ranch home in Mustafa Valley. It felt like a longer drive than usual, even if the light snowfall from the previous night had already started to melt into a slushy mess.  
    “Ben? Umm, Ben?” Rey was in the front seat and had turned to look at her boyfriend as he silently looked ahead of him out of the car’s windshield, seemingly focused and lost in his own space. She tried a tactic that usually worked when they were on road trips together and moved her hand over to rest on his knee, idly stroking the rough fabric of his jeans. She felt him slightly inhale and exhale, then slid her hand closer to his clothed crotch. Still, he didn’t respond, so she boldly rang three of her fingers along the area slowly, feeling it grow warm and his erection starting to form.  
    “Daddy, what’s wrong?” She asked him, looking almost pleadingly at him.  
    Ben finally did turn slightly to meet her eyes for a moment, then as he returned to his driving, he gripped her hand and pushed it back onto his thigh. She felt his corded thick muscles tighten and he slowed the car a bit. She momentarily turned her eyes ahead and saw that they were on one of the rural roads that led to their home. Judging from the passing landmarks of the rock walls that lined the front yards of some of their distant neighbors’ houses, they only had a few miles left to go. It was a week day, so few were out, given the weather, and the pair had been lucky enough not to be working today, yet Ben was no doubt making his intentions clear.  
    “Rey, my little one. I’m still burned about what happened last night. Think I’ll make you remember who you belong to, starting…NOW.” Ben stated, still looking out the windshield. Rey dropped her eyes and saw the hand he had removed her own with was now busy undoing his fly and button on his jeans, pulling the flaps to lay open, his dark underwear showing a prominent bulge. She had also noticed some small purple marks on two digits of his hand…where she had bitten him last night.  
    “Get down here, baby, and suck,” he told her, his eyes flicking to her, the black pupils smiling at her even if his mouth didn’t.  
    Rey bit her lip a moment, heart pounding. Doing this on a snow-filled road wasn’t smart, but Ben’s boldness when he took on his daddy role made her pussy painfully wet. She smirked and adjusted herself in her seat to lean down, his right arm raising to accommodate her as she reached for his cock, carefully pulling his 8 inches out of the fabric confines. She licked her lips and slid them slowly over the swollen head and felt his staggered breath as she sank her mouth lower down. She held herself there, breathing steadily through her nose, and then felt Ben’s painful grip as his fingers curled into the bun of her hair. She obeyed his silent order and slid up, then down again on his thick shaft, the vibrations and bumps of the road felt beneath her even through his body.  
    “Gooood girl. Oh, you’re going to enjoy your attentions this week, provided you follow my rules,” he told her, losing more words through his moans, his other hand tight on the steering wheel.  
    “Mmmm hmmm,” she replied muffled as her mouth pulled off him a minute to lick along the shaft, tracing the long vein on the underside, feeling the heat from his blood pulsing as his breath got harder and deeper. She danced the tip of her tongue up and down his rod a few times before sealing her lips over him again, her right hand slipping under his cock to caress his balls, confined within the fabric folds.  
    The car seemed to veer slightly but Rey realized he was only making a turn, then she felt the stronger vibrations of gravel underneath the car’s tires; they were inching up their long country driveway. She hummed and it shook into Ben’s cock. “Fucking dammit, Rey! You minx!”  
She smirked around his throbbing member and then felt the car stop, still running, and Ben snap the gear into park. The heater and engine kept going as he pulled her up and off of him and gripped his member in his left hand, jerking himself using her saliva as lube. His right hand grabbed her hair again and pulled her to him, roughly kissing her, devouring her like he was a starving animal.  
    “This…week, starting tomorrow,” he mumbled in between ravaging her mouth and neck, “You…and I…don’t get to orgasm at all.” He licked a long stripe up and down the column of her throat as she held her head back, gasping. “We wait until after the party here Saturday night.” He then sunk his teeth deep into her shoulder. It was her left shoulder, opposite of where Poe’s mark was etched into her skin, and she cried out, gripping Ben’s thick locks to try and keep him there. He sucked and bit hard, and she felt the pain again, but harder. Then that added wetness…oh no.  
    Ben finally shuddered and came all over his hand and the front of his jeans, and pulled away from her mouth, saliva trailing from his swollen lips to her now marred skin. The blood now ran in thin lines along both sets of teeth marks he made. She caught her breath, even if she hadn’t come, and nearly jumped when he laid his face into her neck again and slowly licked up the blood with the flat pad of his tongue. She had no time to speak on it, as he had lifted his left hand and pushed it towards her mouth, his sticky fingers slipping right into her like before. She moaned as she lapped up his warm cum and swallowed it, firmly gripping his long fingers between her teeth  
    “Don’t bite,” he warned her as he pulled his face away from her finally, his other hand released her hair and caressing her gently. “We’ll have plenty of time for that later. Come on, let’s get inside.” She pulled off his fingers with a pop, licking her lips clean.  
    “Yes, daddy, and thank you.” Rey smiled to him as she fixed her collar and coat, helping him to put himself away as they finally turned the car off and heading into their house. The rest of the day was left finishing the holiday errands, with Ben staying home later when Rey had headed out to visit a friend, and he was all too happy when his package had arrived at the door per his request from the morning.

_______________________

   Wednesday found Rey and Ben wrapping up loose ends at their respective jobs. Each had holiday brunches to go to with their co-workers, and then the familiar gathering at their own home the coming Saturday, Christmas Eve, in which Rose, Finn, and Poe would come spend the evening in a gift exchange and likely another fattening dinner. Rey contemplated this as she looked over ingredients in her kitchen, then snapped out of her buried reading in a cookbook as she felt Ben slip up behind her, ready to give his customary kiss to her, but winced and hissed when he bit the back of her neck, catching a few stray hairs in his mouth as he let out a low growl. No blood, luckily, but now he seemed to take to biting more and more, and it was stirring her up more and more.  
    “Honey!!” She chided as she nearly dropped her cookbook and some utensils.  
    “What? You’re standing under the mistletoe.”  
    “What mistle…,” Rey then paused and looked up. A small sprig of mistletoe was strategically placed right above the area she always hovered around when preparing a meal in the kitchen. How did she not see it there before?  
    “When did you put that up?” She asked him as he kissed her, acting totally chill after being a bit rough in his affections.  
    He shrugged. “I’m full of surprises, my dear. Also, another rule in this house this week is we don’t kiss under the mistletoe, we bite, but of course, that is just for you and me. Understand?” He laid his chin on her shoulder as she leaned back into him.  
    “O.k. then, daddy.” She smiled and turned towards his face quickly.  
    “Owww!” He jerked back and away from her, as she had nipped at and caught his ear lobe.  
    “Naughty girl!” He snapped and rubbed it but smiled that she had caught on. “Sure you can hold out until Saturday?”  
    “Yes,” she responded as she put a few items in a bowl to be refrigerated later.  
    “Good girl,” Ben walked out but not before smacking her firmly on the ass. She winced and looked to where he had left from the doorway. Saturday couldn’t come soon enough, though she felt bummed having to wait for their company to leave before they could do anything kinky.

____________________________________

   It turns out that the week dragged on painfully, as not only were Rey and Ben not the biggest ones on doing small talk at parties, but each of them had taken to finding ways to arouse each other at the most inopportune times. Rey had taken to wearing blouses that showed off a lot of her neck and shoulders, and Ben took to wearing the form-fitting t-shirts he knew she liked so much. On top of that, Ben had not only christened the kitchen with a sprig of mistletoe, but also the hallway, the entrance by the front and back doors of their ranch home, and oddly enough, the largest bundle on the bedroom ceiling, strategically hung from a now dormant ceiling fan. Rey had finally figured out that his morning call at Rose and Finn’s house was to Holdo’s Florist to place a special order of the holiday plant. If any of the bad luck folklore was true, then she at lease grinned at the thought that Ben and she should have lots of good luck this week.

____________________________________

   “Grrrrr…,” his familiar guttural sound deep in his throat now had her resorting to shivers as he caught her as she sat down on the living room couch to watch some news. He had been sprawled out earlier like a throw blanket, a few pillows tossed into the opposite edge of the couch, and she giggled when he kissed her quickly up and down the exposed skin of her shoulder as her oversized shirt slipped to one side. He loved the flared bottom of the tunic blouses she wore and his hands slipped under the material quickly to caress her skin, rumbling happily when he felt her goosebumps.  
    “Ben! You devil!” She squirmed, slightly ticklish, then stopped her struggling as the sharp points of his sets of canines dug into her shoulder muscles again, his growls getting louder as a warning she had come to know silently – don’t move, he was telling her. The buzz of the news program was fading out as she fell back into him, cradled by his chest as his large hands traveled up her torso, his hot palms trying to memorize every little bit of gooseflesh until he reached her bra. His fingers slid along the lacy fabric and he slipped his digits under the lower strap beneath her breasts, his own voice giving an approving moan as he felt along her rounded flesh, his thumb and pointer finger pausing to grip each nipple gently, lightly circling the sensitive flesh until they were pebbled and hard.  
    “Ohhh, Ben, please!” She sighed and held her head back against his shoulder, then saw the mistletoe she missed as her eyes fluttered open, seeing the small bundle hanging from one of the log beams in their living room ceiling. Dammit, he’s tricky.  
    Ben’s bite was hard enough to leave a hickey, as he hadn’t drawn blood since the heated moment in their car, but his bites, replacing the traditional mistletoe kisses, were all leaving marks. She would have to resort to smaller collared shirts if she was to be decent when company came by on Saturday night. His wandering hands then gave her one last playful squeeze to her tits and then withdrew a bit quickly. He sat up, kissing her head as he readjusted her to sit beside him.  
    “Bastard,” she mumbled, folding her arms almost like a teenager getting moody.  
    “And you love it sometimes,” he retorted, but then turned his attention to the news as a “breaking news” alert cut into the normally drab commercial.  
    _“We are expecting the storm to arrive late afternoon on December 24th in all areas of Mustafa Valley and also in Jakku County.”_ The female meteorologist outlined a map with her hand to show an impressive wall of white and purple – snow and hail – heading towards both Ben and Rey’s hometown as well as Rose and Finn’s along with Poe’s, who resided just on the outskirts of Jakku.  
    “Well how about that?” He looked to her, eyebrow raised.  
    “I’m not that worried, honey.” Rey looked to him and leaned on his shoulder a moment. “You know with Poe’s vehicle, they shouldn’t have any trouble getting here.” She kissed him again then rose up, with him resisting his urge to yank her down again as she walked back to the kitchen area. He watched a bit more of the news before finally turning it off, just as he heard a buzz on the table beside the couch. He picked up his cell phone, the screen lit with a new message:

  
_”Hey Ben. Finn here. We are still planning to be by around 5 p.m. this Saturday night. Heard a storm’s coming.”_

 _“Yeah, just saw the news.”_ Ben replied. _“Just be careful, alright?”_

_“Got it, man. See you both soon. Don’t wear out Rey with those mistletoe kisses, by the way. LOL.”_

_“Sure.”_ Ben responded and closed the messenger, knowing Finn had overheard his phone call to the florist. “Kisses, indeed,” he murmured with a grin.

   Saturday’s Christmas Eve had finally arrived and even in the morning, the sky was heavily overcast with the sun barely shining through. Ben was outside doing some final laying of salt on the rocky driveway and felt that the air had an additional bite of its own. He really wished he could just be alone with Rey tonight, fucking her senseless. His cock was stirring uncomfortably beneath his insulated pants. He really did hate long johns, but it was getting colder all week even for him. Rey finally had to cover up her pretty neck, lest she shock her peers at work before she closed up her office for the week and the holiday time off.  
    Back in the house, Rey had prepped her array of spirits and snacks, letting a turkey and some sides bake in the over a bit before getting the slow cooker active. She would be keeping the alcohol more limited, especially around Poe. Last thing she needed was to be trapped in her house in a snowstorm while HE was in closed proximity to her, knowing Ben would love another go at him. Her own loins also reminded her of another discomfort, how she missed the orgasms both she and Ben would normally enjoy on a weekly basis. Even not masturbating was difficult. The cold outside made her want to flood the house with her own heat as she would pour herself out over and over again all over Ben’s…  
    Her phone buzzed, snapping her out of it as she checked the message from Poe, as he chose to send messages to Rey’s phone, knowing his reputation was frayed with Ben. “I just heard that Poe left his house and is going to pick them up.” She told Ben as he came into the kitchen. Ben scowled, knowing that Poe’s Range Rover could tackle anything. He really didn’t want him as a guest after the latest incident with Rey, but the man was Finn’s friend and co-worker also, so he had to deal with it.  
    Yet the hours ticked on and Ben received random messages from Finn and Rose. The trio had finally met up and after loading gifts and extra munchies in the vehicle, had headed off to Ben and Rey’s, which was normally an hour drive. But then, after that first hour, Rose messaged that they were on the highway, and the snow was already falling, thick fat flakes making it hard to see the road.  
    Ben idly listed to Rey relay any messages from Poe as she flitted about the house, trying to keep herself busy. The kitchen’ heat, and something else, was making her flushed, her cheeks reddened and her done-up hair starting to lose a bit of its tidiness. He had been tending to the woodstove they had, although more of a décor option since they had regular heat. By now, at 5:30 p.m., he was getting restless. He didn’t want to be dressed up for this anymore, as he wanted Rey. The rule he made was starting to pound him in the gut; the woes of being a Daddy.  
    Another message came up from Rose, who now had been the biggest talker, as Poe’s messages stopped entirely. Ben kept the television on as the news staff tracked the storm. It had hit Jakku hard, crushing into Rose and Finn’s area and steadily following them along the highway’s route. Rose stated they finally stopped due to encountering a three-car wreck, as drivers were already starting to slide all over the road. Rey came into the living room and paused, looking out one of her windows. The snow was coming down hard now, with winds picking up almost pushing the snowflakes sideways. The temperature gauge showed it was now below 30 degrees outside, and she couldn’t even see her backyard anymore amidst a blinding layer of white. It was going on nearly 2 hours since their guests had left their homes, and Ben finally started to grin.  
    “Baby, can you help me a bit in the kitchen? I just need to set up a few items.” Rey asked Ben as she turned, looking back for him to follow. He rose and headed into the cramped heated area, the various smells of dinner quite appealing, and joined Rey at the counter as she passed some plates along to him, noticing that everything was out of the oven with it turned off. One plate was actually some of the turkey, cut up in slices for sampling, and still warm. Rey then passed along her famous gravy, handed down from a long-time friend from her Academy days. The aroma of spices in the liquid set Ben to a near boiling point as he picked at a few turkey pieces, stuffing them in his mouth and then dipping a few into Rey’s pitcher of the gravy. She grimaced.  
    “Honey, come on! You can wait until dinner!”  
    Ben was chewing and finally became as flushed as her rosy red cheeks, stopping to swallow. “No…I can’t, not anymore.” He set the food down and gripped Rey by the arms, pulling her hard against him as he began to kiss her savagely, his mouth greased from the food, rich with spices from her homemade concoction, as he nipped and pushed at her mouth, his tongue forcing her lips open as he practically deep-throated her with the wet organ.  
    “Mmmmmm!” She whined aloud as he ravished her mouth, eagerly nipping back, biting along the ridges of his tongue as gently as possible. She wanted that tongue undamaged, as it had neglected her body for too damned long. Ben wasn’t going to repeat the risky behavior from back in Rose’s kitchen so he abruptly lifted Rey, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist as he carried her out past the living room and into their master bedroom. He leaned forward and practically fell onto her as he followed her onto the bed, him pausing to balance himself on his hands as he looked down at her. How fucking beautiful she was, and how she was all his. She was never Finn’s and would never be Poe’s, only his alone.  
    “Fuck the company, little one. I’m not gonna wait, so eager to make you cum hard.” Ben’s hair had fallen out of place from the heat and Rey reached for it, pulling on the black strands and digging her fingers into his scalp as she pulled him down to her.  
    “Daddy, goddammit, daddy! Please make me cum! I was so good all week, but oww, it hurts!” Rey seemed to grimace in pain a moment, but it was lustful frustration. Ben picked up on it, smelling her through her dark blouse and dress pants and even paused to adore the long golden necklace she wore with a single red jewel in it…a present from him after their first year together. He snarled and fell right into her eager mouth, letting her bite and pull at his swollen lips, still tasting slightly of the dinner spices as she then proceeded to attack his chin, nipping and pulling at his skin, leaving a few red marks along his jawline. One of her teeth caught him due to his stubble and left a small welt, and it felt like he was bleeding, but she then arched up and gently licked the pinprick of blood from his rough skin, kissing it tenderly.  
    Ben’s phone was still out in the living room so he never heard any buzzing, and Rey’s was still awkwardly in her pocket as he struggled to undue her pants, pulling away the silky black and dropping them off the side of the bed. He unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it open as she rose to help slip her arms out of the silk. She was only in her bra and panties now and Ben’s hands wandered with a mind of their own.  
    “So damned beautiful, little one. I want a taste.” He growled as he leaned down against her, planting kisses along her neck, her collarbone, both areas adorned with his bites, then he dragged his mouth down to her cleavage, pulling away her bra cups to trace his tongue in circles over each nipple one at a time. She shuddered, still playing with his hair, as his tongue then traveled lower and lower, tracing along her navel and her hipbones. His hands smoothly slid under the fabric of her panties as he pulled them down her legs, slipping them off to be tossed away, then spread her legs.  
    “I’m so hungry, baby, and not just for dinner.” Ben looked up at her a moment as she smiled back to him, one hand behind her head and the other caressing his hair, and she gasped as his head finally dropped down between her legs. The first touches to her soaked pussy were by the flat thick part of tongue, running fully up from the bottom of her labia to her clit. He repeated the motion several times, tracing it up and down her folds like tasting ice cream. She was practically gaping open for him as his tongue ran back up again and narrowed to a thin point as he reached her clit, running slow circles around it, then tickling the nub as he pulled back the hood gently.  
“Ahhhhh, oh Ben! Oh more!” Rey wailed as her head threw back, and she brought both her hands to her face, running her fingers from her hair, to her forehead, to trace along every inch of her face as her mouth hung open and her breathing became rapid. Ben continued his oral assault on her neglected pussy, sliding one hand beneath him to slip a long finger inside of her, pulling in and out at a slow, then quickening pace. Her fluids were starting to gush out of her and down to her ass, making her shake as he fucked deeply into her canal.  
    “Gonna watch you cum, baby. Cum for daddy.” He told her in a low voice in the few seconds he pulled away from her pussy to eye her with awe.  
    “Ahhh, oh ahhhhhh!” Rey finally dropped her hands away from her face and screamed out, her back arching into the bed as she orgasmed hard all over his face. Ben chuckled wickedly as he pulled his finger out, fastening his mouth to her and shaking his head back and forth, her soaked pussy lips caught between his lips by his suction, their orgasmic throbbing almost agony as he continued to pleasure her until her throbbing subsided.  
    “You…you are fantastic, daddy! God, please, I want more!” She raised her head, her face soaked and flushed as they made eye contact again. She rose, wanting to pleasure him, but his hand pressed flat on her chest to push her back down again.  
    “Oh you’ll get more, but it’s daddy’s turn now.” Ben smiled down at her as he rose up off the bed, finally stripping himself out of his shirt, socks, pants and underwear, looking glorious as the white light reflecting into the room from the translucent curtains and the snow outside seemed to etch out every sharp feature that he offered her. He crawled back onto the bed, vaguely aware that Rey’s phone buzzed twice, muffled under the wrinkled pile of her pants on the floor, but he paid it no mind. He leaned down and kissed her again, licking along her entire chin line, drawing light nibbles along the tender flesh as he rose slightly to his knees and palmed his throbbing cock, angrily jutting out after days of neglect. He lifted one of her legs to raise it over his shoulder, spreading her out like a feast for him, then lined his cock up to touch the soaked lips of her entrance.  
    “Pleeeeease, daddy,” she almost cried in a plea as she reached out to him, and Ben locked eyes with her, slipping inside of her in one smooth stroke. Her scream could have shattered a window, but she gripped onto his hand that he offered her as his hips began to piston in and out of her, the brush of his black pubic hair tickling her as it rubbed continuously against her sensitive clit. Even the post-orgasmic soreness didn’t faze Rey as she pushed to thrust back against him, making him snarl at her as he raised her other leg over his shoulder and held her fast, pounded hard into her pelvis. She ground into the bed as her head thrashed, her hair spreading wildly onto the pillow as her breathing was out of control, her hand crushing Ben’s fingers in her grasp. He chuckled, but then began to shake himself as his orgasm fast approached.  
    “Rey, Rey…I’m gonna, my fucking God!” He roared out as he shuddered and slowed, pumping his hot seed into her. He was coming so hard that he actually had to pull out, shooting ropes of cum along her stomach and even up near her breasts. She whined happily, her free hand reaching to scoop up a few globs of it, bringing it above her face to trickle down into her mouth, her tongue flicking out to devour every last drop. Ben looked at her through his black bangs, his breathing slowing down, balancing himself on his other arm as he slipped her legs back down to the bed. He raised his hand that was gripping hers up to kiss her knuckles, then slid up and away from the bed, heading to the bathroom to retrieve a warm, wet washcloth. He returned and helped to clean her up, along with her sopping fluids that had dampened parts of the sheets, but her smug look told him she didn’t care what they slept on tonight.  
    After a few minutes, Ben finally had the focus to go and retrieve her phone from her pants, and the screen was lit with several messages waiting. He slipped into his underwear as he read them to Rey.  
    “Looks like Rose and Finn decided to text you, since I wasn’t answering mine,” he smiled to her and she nodded. “They never got off the highway to our exit and are staying at a local Motel 6 about 30 minutes away. Poe even put in a note here… _“Fuck my car.”_  
    “Serves him right, I guess, but I’m glad they are o.k., and…I’m glad they didn’t come,” she replied as she finished dressing holding out her arms to him as she was half under the sheets. Ben put the phone away and climbed in next to her, spooning her from behind as his long arms wrapped around her, loving the feeling of her silk pajamas. “But I’m glad WE came, little one,” he whispered into her ear as he hugged her.  
    “Me too, daddy,” she replied. “Merry Christmas,” and the pair drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is welcome.
> 
> Just a PSA: It is o.k. to have a kink like biting in a relationship, just ensure both parties are consenting to it.


End file.
